Masters of fear have Valentie's day too
by Gothic Marquise
Summary: CraneXOC Después de sembrar el caos en Gotham City durante el día de los enamorados, la pareja de criminales se deja llevar y celebraran el 14 de febrero de una forma algo particular. Porque hasta los amos del miedo pueden amar.


El día de San Valentin se había convertido en un autentico infierno en Gotham City, menos para los dos villanos culpables: Jonathan Crane y Luna Zafiro.

Como venganza por todos estos años, Jonathan Crane había decidido frustrar el día de San Valentín de sus antiguos compañeros de escuela ¿Y que mejor que cometer dicho plan con su amante? Pero había acabado por afectar al resto de la ciudad ¡Hasta el mismo Batman había sufrido los efectos de sus nuevas armas!

**-¡Ha sido realmente maravilloso!** -Exclamo Jonathan entrando a la guarida. Mantuvo la puerta abierta para que Luna entrara, tal y como lo haría un caballero, y luego la cerró. La pelirroja dejó caer la bolsa en el suelo y tomó el rostro de Jonathan, aun escondido bajo la capucha, entre sus manos para besarle con fuerza por el hueco que su máscara dejaba para los labios.

Crane dejó caer su guadaña y la tomó de la cintura, abrazándola con fuerza y levantándola del suelo.

Luna aprovechó el momento y le rodeo la cintura con las piernas sin dejar de besarle ni un segundo.

Para evitar que cayera, la sujeto firmemente por las nalgas y la apoyó contra una pared para un mejor soporte. Separó sus labios durante un momento para quitarse la máscara y la tiró al suelo, luego volvió a sus labios y fue bajando los besos por el pálido y sedoso cuello de la preciosa mujer

**-¿Un poco de champagne para celebrarlo? Creo que aun nos queda un poco** -Pregunto Jonathan sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos azules.

La pelirroja asintió acariciándole la mejilla y se desplazó hasta la mesa y se sentó en ella con las piernas cruzadas, contemplando a su amante con ojos de admiración. Cuando él se acercó con la botella en mano, Luna se la quitó, bebió un trago y le beso dulcemente para que bebiera directamente de sus labios.

Jonathan la tomó del rostro, sin dejar de saborear y disfrutar de aquella sensación, mientras bajaba lentamente las manos hacía el corsé del vestido y lo iba desabrochando lentamente. Deslizó los tirantes del vestido por ambos brazos mientras se hacía un hueco entre sus dos piernas, hasta que por fin dejó desnuda la parte superior del cuerpo de la mujer y, cuidadosamente, la fue tumbando sobre la mesa.

Derramo el contenido de la botella por sus pechos y su estomago para luego beber directamente de su piel, acariciándola y saboreándola como si se tratara del mas exquisito de los manjares.

Besó cada uno de sus pechos y succionó el alcohol en el que estaban bañados mientras bajaba por el resto de de su cuerpo. Los suaves suspiros de Luna eran música en sus oídos. Deslizó el resto de su vestido y le quitó el resto de ropa que llevaba para poder contemplar y admirar su cuerpo desnudo, como si se tratara de una antigua escultura griega.

**-Eres perfecta** -Dijo acariciándole los muslos mientras su miembro se ponía cada vez más erecto. Atrajo el cuerpo de la mujer hacía el suyo y ella misma pudo comprobar el grado de su erección. Luna se excitó al notas aquel bulto rozando el interior de sus muslos. Se incorporó para besarle, mientras sus manos le bajaban el pantalón del disfraz y empezaba a acariciarle su firme y duro pene.

Jonathan gimió con las caricias de Luna sobre su miembro, cada vez mas duro. Ella fue bajando su rostro hasta que sus labios se encontraron con el miembro que estaba masturbando y lo mimó con besos hasta que, finalmente, poco a poco lo introdujo en su boca. Las manos de Jonathan se posaron en la cabeza de la pelirroja y le apartó el pelo de la cara, sujetándolo con una mano, mientras que con la otra empujaba muy sutilmente la cabeza de la chica para que no parara.

-Oh Luna -Gimió con la voz temblando del éxtasis. Estaba a punto de terminar, pero quería reservarse para cuando, por lo que la apartó con delicadeza, sintiendo sus labios deslizándose por su pene, acariciándolo, hasta que finalmente dejó de sentirlos.

Jonathan la besó con fuerza agarrándola del pelo dándole un fuerte tirón sin querer. De uno de sus bolsillos sacó un pequeño frasco de aerosol y les roció a ambos con el gas del miedo muy superficialmente, lo mínimo para sentir sus efectos sin llegar a volverse locos. Mas de lo que estaban.

La respiración de los dos se agitó. Una oleada de sensaciones totalmente incompatibles brotaban en la mete de los dos criminales y se extendía por todo el cuerpo. Miedo, pasión, temor, deseo, desesperación... Los peores temores de cada uno empezaron a manifestarme superficialmente; pequeñas visiones inquietantes, voces terroríficas que les obligaban a permanecer juntos para volver a un estado de serenidad... Tal y como querían.

El espantapájaros sabía que Luna era mas vulnerable a la toxina y que le afectaría más, así podría disfrutar mas del amor que podía ofrecerle. Ella se lo merecía, se merecía toda la felicidad posible.

Verla asustada le excitaba, aunque sonará enfermizo. El miedo de sus ojos mezclado con el incomparable brillo del deseo le hacía perder la cabeza.

Llenó su cuerpo de besos hasta llegar a su clítoris. Sus ojos azules se encontraron con los de ella y le dedicó una de sus miradas traviesas. Depositó pequeños besos en la entrada de su vagina mientras le estimulaba jugando con la lengua.

**-Pídemelo** -Le susurró en sus labios con tono juguetón. Que Luna le pidiera que le hiciera el amor le excitaba, pero a ella también le gustaba jugar y llevarle hasta el límite.

**-Oblígame** -Le retó. Jonathan le agarró con violencia ambas manos, mientras que con la otra agarró su cuello, ejerciendo una leve presión que a ella le resultó placentera.

**-Pídemelo** -Le volvió exigir.

**-Oblígame** -Repitió ella, tentándolo a continuar con su juego de placer y dolor. Se abalanzo a sus labios, mordiéndolos de una forma salvaje, casi animal.

-**Pídemelo** -Le obligó a punto de explotar. Necesitaba poseerla en ese mismo instante o acabaría por volverse loco.

-**Fóllame **-Accedió ella con tono suplicante, sintiendo su sexo ardiendo en deseo de ser llenado con su miembro. Complacido por la súplica, Jonathan la penetró sin piedad.

**-Aaaah** -Luna no reprimió el gemido que se escapó de sus labios. Cerró las piernas alrededor de su cintura para profundizar mas cada una de las violentas embestidas. Luna metió las manos por dentro de la camisa del espantapájaros y abrazo con fuerza su esquelético cuerpo, clavándole las uñas en la espalda mientras los gritos de ambos se convertían en gemidos guturales como si fueran animales, bestias salvajes llevándose por la pasión desencadenada por el miedo.

La cogió del trasero y la levanto de la mesa sin que ella dejara de mover las caderas y se derrumbó en el suelo, sujetándola de las caderas y contemplando como sus perfectos pechos botaban sin control. Luna _cabalgó_ sobre él mientras le quitaba la parte superior del disfraz y le acariciaba la escuálida figura llena llena de cicatrices y hervidas varias, con los huesos marcados de lo delgado que era; como un Espantapájaros. SU espantapájaros.

**-¿Sabes como llaman los franceses a un orgasmo?** -Preguntó Jonathan entre gemidos.

**-¿Como? **-Preguntó ella.

**-Le petite mort. **-Respondió con una sonrisa en la cara **-Es hora de morir un poco.** -En ese mismo instante, Jonathan le rodeo la cintura y le dio la vuelta, quedando él sobre la delicada figura de su mujer y penetrándola por última vez con la embestida que les llevaría a ambos al mas dulce y delicioso de los orgasmos.


End file.
